


Kiss You In Paris

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Drunk Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, HIV/AIDS, Honeymoon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Licking, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Moving On, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sibling Incest, Teasing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Zac take a trip to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Isaac  
> Song: Justify My Love  
> Prompt: Lick

Kiss You In Paris

Zac chewed on his lip as he stood below the Eiffel Tower. He and Isaac had just gotten off after going up it. He knew Isaac wasn't the one he was supposed to be taking this trip with but here he was in Paris, France with Isaac. Here he was spending his honeymoon with a man who three years ago he hadn't thought he would be married to.

Smiling when Isaac walked over to him he pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, "I have I said I love you today?" he asked him after they parted from the kiss.

"I think you may have said it once or twice," Isaac laughed as he locked eyes with his husband. "I like hearing it you know," he whispered as he took Zac's hand in his own and lead the way back towards their hotel. It was getting late and they both needed to sleep. They had an early flight to Rome tomorrow.

"I like saying it," Zac said as he held Isaac's hand and let him lead the way to their hotel. He knew tomorrow they had to be up early for their flight to Rome. A place that the man he had always planned this trip with would have loved. He would have loved Rome because that had been a place on his bucket list. Just like Paris had been and kissing under the Eiffel Tower.

This whole trip was supposed to be his but now here Zac was taking the trip with someone else. Being married to someone else because a damn virus killed his first love. Because Taylor had contracted HIV as a teenager and then died from AIDS three years ago. He had died just two months short of his and Zac's wedding day.

"Zac," Isaac spoke when they reached their hotel room. He could tell Zac had zoned out during the walk and it seemed Zac was still zoned out. "We're back at the hotel now."

Coming out of his thoughts at Isaac's words Zac blushed some as he looked at the door to their room realizing he had the key in his pocket. Taking it out he used it to unlock the door then he slipped inside pulling Isaac inside with him. "Sorry I zoned out," he apologized as he slipped out of his shoes.

Isaac shrugged, "It's okay. I figured this trip would be hard for you," he spoke knowing that this trip had originally been planned when he thought he was going to marry Taylor. Taylor was a man Isaac had never met but he sure had heard a lot about him during his two years with Zac. He was sure Taylor was good, he had to have been good to get Zac.

"It's not that it's hard," Zac sighed as he walked to the bed and sat down. "It's just I keep thinking of him. How he'd love this. How I am checking off things on his bucket list without him," he frowned as he thought of the list that was in his suitcase. "I just wish he were here in person," he whispered though he knew Isaac heard his words. He wished he hadn't though because he didn't want Isaac to think he wished that Isaac wasn't here, though he knew if Taylor was here there would be no Isaac in his life.

Isaac nodded as he walked over and sat down beside Zac, "I know how you feel. I wish Nikki were here sometimes," Isaac said as he talked about his deceased wife. She had died two years before Taylor. She had been hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly.

Zac smiled some as Isaac mentioned he knew how Zac felt, "Is Nikki's death when you discovered you were gay?" he asked knowing he had never asked Isaac that before though he had always been curious how Isaac who had been married to a gorgeous woman had come to realize he preferred men over women now days.

"No," Isaac laughed before sticking his tongue out playfully at Zac. "I knew before her I liked guys. I just never had the balls to actually do anything about it and then I met her and she just took my breath away. It was love at first sight," he smiled remembering he knew it instantly. He had loved Nikki the moment he first saw her. "After she died though I decided to live life how she did. With no cares and that meant growing a set of balls. So I did and I finally started dating men..it was when I had my first boyfriend though that I realized that maybe right now at this point in my life I prefer men more than women."

"This point in your life?" Zac asked feeling offended as he gave Isaac a playful pout. "Does that mean one day you may fall out of love with me?"

Shaking his head Isaac leaned closer to Zac, "I don't think I could ever fall out of love with you," he smiled before kissing him on the lips passionately. He wanted to show Zac just how much he did love him. How much he would always love him.

Kissing Isaac back, Zac moved his hand up to Isaac's cheek a moan coming out as he felt Isaac's hand brush across his crotch slowly. A movement that made Zac start to get hard. It was apparent Isaac was looking to get him worked up now. That Isaac wanted to get frisky before they went to bed.

Biting Isaac's bottom lip Zac kissed him harder moaning again when Isaac's hand once again brushed across his crotch. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss to look at his husband. He knew what Isaac was doing but he wanted to hear him say the words.

Isaac smirked as he looked at Zac, "Getting you horny so I can suck you off," he said honestly before kissing Zac again. This time as they kissed he pushed Zac down on the bed and laid himself over Zac. He knew the best way to show Zac that he loved him was doing the one thing Zac was very fond of...blow jobs.

As they continued to kiss Isaac undid Zac's shirt being careful not to break any of the buttons though he was going fast. He wanted Zac out of his damn clothes. He just admired Zac's naked body and he needed to see that soon. He needed his husband naked.

Zac whimpered some as Isaac's lips moved away from his after his shirt was undone and off of him though his whimpers soon turned to moans as Isaac licked his way down Zac's chest to his jeans. "Take them off of me," Zac pleaded as Isaac licked around the waistband of his jeans, teasing him.

Zac loved to be teased but damn it if Isaac was gonna suck his cock he wanted him to do it right now.

"Patience my dear," Isaac said as he lifted his head up some to give Zac a wink. After he winked he undid Zac's jeans but kept them on for a few seconds as he again licked around the waistband of the jeans. He was being evil right now and he knew Zac was enjoying every minute even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Pouting when Isaac said for him to have patience then went back to licking at the waistband of his jeans Zac groaned but his groan sounded more like a moan. A moan that got louder once he was finally freed of his jeans and boxers. The moment that happened Zac knew Isaac's mouth would soon be around him and it was.

"Fuck," he hissed out as he let his hand go down to grab onto Isaac's hair some. Isaac was skilled with his mouth and that was one reason why Zac was so fond of blow jobs now. Not that Taylor wasn't good at them because he was but Isaac, god damn it Isaac put work in his. He worked Zac up so slowly never once going fast. It was like Isaac was trying to do the best job he could at sucking dick.

Closing his eyes Zac pulled Isaac's hair as Isaac not only sucked his cock but would sometimes lick around the head, teasing him, making him want more. "Stop teasing me baby," he breathed out after a while, wanting Isaac's mouth back around his aching cock.

Isaac heard Zac and he obeyed letting his mouth go back around Zac's cock. His movements stayed the same as before even when he could tell Zac was getting close.

Closing his eyes tighter Zac moaned out Isaac's name as he came in his mouth. It was only when he felt Isaac lay down beside him that he opened his eyes, "Fuck you do that so good," he said before kissing Isaac, his tongue going into Isaac's mouth where he could still taste himself. He kind of liked tasting himself as he kissed Isaac.

Isaac kissed Zac back hoping that Zac now knew just how much he loved him and that he had no intentions of ever leaving him. No intentions of changing his lifestyle or his sexuality.


End file.
